


Flustered

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Flustered Esteban, Love Confessions, M/M, Shirtless, Shyness, Someone tell Nico you can wash a car with a shirt on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban visits Nico after not seeing him in aged.Said German is washing his car and is very shirtless....Cue to a blushing and flustered Guti and a smug Hulk





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those carwash pictures from ages ago (everyone knows them probably)  
> Set in England around Silverstone 2018 (since Guti was there as well)

Heard you are in London, come over for drinks :) I have the usual apartment here ;)

Was what the text read. Esteban later pretended it took him an hour to reply because he was busy, but honestly, he just couldn’t find the words. Eventually he settled for something which he hoped wasn’t too long, or too eager.

Sure, what time :)

He quickly got a reply from Nico, telling him to come around 5, and that he was looking forward to seeing him again. Esteban was unsure what to do with that last bit of information. Did that mean Nico actually missed him? Or was it just to be kind? 

Esteban groaned and buried his head in his hands. He was overthinking this way too much, as usual. He spend the next hour or so deciding whether to wear a button down or just a T-shirt, but settled for a plain black shirt in the end. Then he ran out to buy some beer, which seemed to be more of Nico’s style rather than wine, before finally driving to the apartment, hidden away in a rather small suburb. 

Arriving there, he was surprised to find Nico out on the driveway. He blushed a deep red when he saw Nico was shirtless, and washing his car. He had seen pictures of Nico at the carwash before, heck everyone had, but seeing him like this still made him squeak. 

Nico saw his car arrive and waved, dropping the sponge back in the bucket of water as he waited for Esteban to come over. 

Esteban wiped a hand over his face in an effort to calm himself as he parked the car and got out. Walking over to Nico, he smiled gently. Nico grinned and pulled him in for a tight hug, almost squashing Guti against his chest.

“Hi.” he murmured in Esteban’s ear. Esteban, too busy ignoring the feeling of Nico’s bare chest pressed against him, could only manage a hum, awkwardly patting Nico’s back. 

Nico pulled away a little, looking down at Guti with a gentle smile on his lips, his eyes crinkling up in the corners.

“I missed you.” he said, hand brushing over Esteban’s shoulder. Esteban’s blush, if possible, only deepened and he looked down at his feet. Nico sighed.

“Sorry by the way, I hoped to have finished the car by now, but I forgot the time.” he said. Esteban smiled.

“Is okay.” he said, eyes involuntarily trailing over Nico’s chest. “I eh, can help, if you want.” Esteban added, hoping it might give him some distraction.

“Sure!” Nico said, bending down to pick up a sponge and throwing it in Esteban’s direction. It hit Esteban square in the chest, soaking his shirt with soapy water. 

“You ass!” Esteban exclaimed with a chuckle. He threw the sponge back at the German, laughing as it smacked Nico straight in the face.

“Oh it’s on!” Nico said, grabbing the garden hose and chasing after Esteban, who ran away and took cover behind the car, but Nico was faster. He shoved the hose down the back of Esteban’s shirt, laughing as Esteban’s gasped at the cold water running down his back. 

He wiggled around to try and free himself, but Nico was stronger, holding him in place with one arm. He was laughing and Esteban couldn’t help but join him.

Eventually, Nico took pity on him and threw the hose to the side, helping Esteban back on his feet, the Mexican shivering a little as he tried to stop laughing.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” he said, throwing an arm over Esteban’s shoulders to pull him closer, rubbing his arm to try and warm him up a little. 

Esteban let out a breathy laugh, leaning in to Nico’s embrace.

“Asshole.” he mumbled, but hesitantly wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist.

Nico lead him to the bathroom, throwing a large, fluffy towel to him.

“Get that wet stuff off, I’ll bring you some dry clothing yeah?” he said, already undoing his own belt and wiggling out of his jeans. 

Esteban tried to look at Nico’s very yellow boxers and shrugged off his shirt, shyly bringing the towel up around himself afterwards. Nico noticed.

“Sorry, I’ll change somewhere else…” he said. Esteban blushed.

“I eh… no, is fine, I’m being silly.” he murmured, dropping the towel and opening his jeans to push them down as well. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable around Nico, it was just that he always felt self-conscious of his own lean body with the very fit German around. 

He felt Nico’s eyes on him and looked up with a blush. Nico smiled and stepped closer. 

“You’ve been training....” he murmured. “You look good.” he added. Esteban blushed and looked away with a sigh.

“Thanks.” he muttered. Nico frowned, catching his cheek with his hand to tilt his head up. 

“I mean it Guti… but then again, you always looked good.” Nico said softly, his own cheeks turning a little pink now as well. This time Esteban scoffed. 

“Don’t lie.” he mumbled, bringing the towel up around himself again. Nico frowned, thumbs brushing over Esteban’s cheekbones, still not letting the Mexican avert his eyes.

“I won’t lie to you, ever.” he said, leaning in so close that their noses brushed. “I’ve always found you attractive.” he added breathlessly. Esteban took in a sharp breath, frantically searching Nico’s eyes for signs he was lying. 

“Nico…” Esteban whimpered, a shiver running down Esteban’s spine as one of Nico’s hands moved to his waist.

“Esteban…” Nico mused. Glancing at Esteban to make sure he was okay, he leaned in to gently place his lips on the Mexican’s. Esteban let out a strangled noise at the soft contact, and Nico quickly pulled away again.

“I- sorry... shit.” Nico said, his hands falling away from the Mexican. Esteban shook his head.

“You don’t like me like that.” he said, his eyes downcast again as he sniffled. “Why would you? I-I’m nothing compared to others that are interested in you… I’m not h-handsome, or muscled o-or social…” he buried his face in his hands to stifle a sob.

“But you are…” Nico softly answered. “God Esteban, you’re perfect, why don’t you see that?” he pulled the shorter man into his arms again, pressing his face against Guti’s soft hair. Esteban clung onto him, breathing in Hulk’s comfortingly familiar smell.

“I missed you so much.” Nico confessed. Esteban sniffled some more.

“I missed you too…” he answered shyly. Nico pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. 

“Guti…” he started softly. “I really do care about you, as in a… romantic kind of way…” Esteban looked up in surprise, unsure what to say. Instead, he mustered up all his courage and leaned in, pressing their lips together a second time. 

Nico gently kissed back, cradling Esteban close. Everything was so perfect and tender that Esteban felt like crying. He pulled away slightly.

“I love you.” he said ever so softly. Nico still heard and grinned widely.

“I love you too.” he answered, before promptly lifting Esteban up, holding the still cold man close as he carried him to the bedroom. Esteban blushed as Nico laid him down on the bed.

“Nico, I don’t…” he bit his lip as he shyly looked away. Nico got in beside him, pulling the covers up over them.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t going to. I just thought this would be a better place to warm up.” he said softly, rolling onto his side to pull the other man close. Esteban sighed and contently cuddled against his chest.

“Sorry….” Esteban mumbled, although he was unsure what he was apologizing for. Nico shifted so their noses pressed together again.

“Don’t be, it’s all okay.” he said, pressing a chaste kiss against Guti’s lips. After a long moment of silence, Nico spoke again

“I’m glad you feel the same.” he said with a chuckle. Guti let out a sleepy hum, having almost dozed off in Nico’s arms. Still, he smiled, pressing a kiss to Nico’s jaw.

“Si, I’m very glad as well..”


End file.
